Talk:Archie Sonic-Verse VS Paper Mario-Verse/@comment-30794067-20170123133350/@comment-26374068-20170123233201
@Neo: Yeah, you're right. It's immeasurable. The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Mario could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axis of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Mario moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed. Long story short, no, Super Dimentio and Paper Mario DO speedblitz by being two infinities (when it comes to speed) above the entire Sonicverse. Also, no, the two instances are completely different. Solaris was still inside the space-time vontinuum, there is absolutely nothing that says he could exist outside of any time dimension. Meanwhile, it's literally stated Super Dimentio would destroy all worlds and dimensions, then move within nothingness and create his own. So yeah. Also, I'm going to quote Master General Guy1 here. "So yeah. Paper Jam debunks the whole idea they're the same guy, riiiight?? Except, NOOOPE!!!! It’s sad how people will take anything at face value…. One thing to consider is, HOW did Paper Mario enter the Mushroom Kingdom? Via a book. And where does the entirety of Super Mario Galaxy 2 take place? A book, as shown in the true ending (where Rosalina finishes the storybook). This supports the idea that the Paper Mario games are stories based on some of Mario’s adventures we never saw. So yeah, I’ve pretty much debunked all the evidence that they’re separate with that one statement alone-c’mon, do I REALLY have to continue? ...Well, fine, there are some diehard Mario downplayers, so I'll just overkill this. With Paper Jam not proving they’re separate in the slightest, the only evidence that they’re separate comes from the commercial. And the game overrides the commercial. Always. But even if we WERE to use commercials, then Paper Mario Sticker Star’s commercial counters the Paper Jam one. What happens in it? Oh, nothing much, except for MARIO TURNING INTO PAPER MARIO IN FRONT OF OUR OWN EYES!!!! Yeah. And this is further supported by the back of Paper Mario, the Thousand Year-Door’s case, which flat out states, and I quote this DIRECTLY, "Get ready for a two-dimensional role-playing game for the ages as Mario returns to paper form to discover a mystery that sleeps behind an ancient, legendary portal called the Thousand-Year Door." Also, Nintendo and Intelligent Systems were in kahoots while making Paper Mario, so yeah, I don’t need much more proof that they are the same person when Nintendo, THE CREATOR OF MARIO, assisted the creation and signed another company to use the name Mario. And plus, in a 2012 interview with not just any major nintendo worker, but Shigeru Miyamoto HIMSELF (the man who created the character and whole concept of Mario), indirectly confirmed that the Mario series has literally no canon or non-canon to speak of. He stated the Mario gang was a “troupe of actors capable of adopting any role that they please.” Yeah, don’t get anymore legit than DIRECT CONFIRMATION FROM THE CREATORS. But there’s still moar left, so… AWAY WE GO!!! This isn’t the first time Nintendo’s pulled this bullshit. Take Bowser and Dry Bowser. Nearly undeniable that they’re the same guy (I mean, seriously, how is Bowser outright melting into Dry Bowser in New Super Mario Bros DS not proof enough). And now, prepare for a total shock! In Mario Party Island Tour, Bowser states that Dry Bowser’s a close family member (I changed this part because it doesn't say he's his cousin). Which is intensely contradictory (I mean, Bowser turned into Dry Bowser IN FRONT OF OUR FUCKING EYES),but when you get down to it, this may just be what Nintendo does best; make no sense at all. (There are more examples, like the whole Baby character shtick in the Mario sports games, but I’d be here all day if I listed each and every single one) This is why it’s such a great company; they don’t give a fucking damn if they make 0 sense. They use contradictions to their advantage to make great games, and this is the very nature of Super Mario Bros. (This also debunks the crap argument of Mario and Paper Mario being separate for the fact that “lul they apeared on screen at the same time”. As if that matters by this point.) And lastly,if you somehow still fucking believe that they are different people, well, I’m sure that would be news to the big cheeses behind Death Battle themselves: Ben and Chad. They used some Paper Mario feats for Luigi when he fought Tails, and here, I’ll quote: "Wiz: Even without it, Luigi has defeated Dimentio, discovered the Grand Final Galaxy, raised a ravenous man-eating dinosaur, and even rescued Mario from certain doom on three separate occasions. The Green Thunder can pretty much do it all." So in the end, a final comparison to bring thing home.. PROOF MARIO ISN’T PAPER MARIO -Paper Jam’s commercial (Which even then, was only a hint) PROOF MARIO IS PAPER MARIO -Official Confirmation from Miyamoto himself -Sticker Star commercial -The case of Thousand Year Door -The nature of Super Mario Bros in general -The examples of Dry Bowser and Bowser’s relationship -Ben and Chad themselves’ occasional usage of Paper Mario feats" So really, I'm sorry, but I have to disagree with you. @MarioSonicFan4Eva: I'm very glad you agree with me, bro!